kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Sieglinde Sullivan
|image = |kanji = ジークリンデ・サリヴァン |rōmaji = Jīkurinde Sariban |alias = Green Witch |race = Human |gender = Female |age = 11 |height = |weight = |birthday = |affiliation = Green Witch Education Project |previous affiliation = |occupation = Green Witch Lord of the Witch Forest |previous occupation = |base of operations = Green Manor, Wolfsschlucht Southern Germany |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 87 |anime debut = |video game debut = |japanese voice = N/A |english voice = }} Sieglinde Sullivan (ジークリンデ・サリヴァン, Jīkurinde Sariban) is the current Green WitchKuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, page 29 and Lord of the Witch Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 19 She manages an obscure village named Wolfsschlucht within the forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, page 18 Unbeknowst to her initially, Sieglinde is the test subject of the Green Witch Education Project. Appearance Sieglinde has long black hair and emerald green eyes.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 1 She attires herself in a very ornate black dress with an exceedingly antiquated style, dating back to many centuries ago. The garment, moreover, is thoroughly embroidered with lace. She also wears a horn-shaped hennin headdress. She additionally practices foot binding, in accordance with the Green Witch tradition. Due to this custom, she is unable to walk, and therefore, Wolfram must carry her everywhere.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 22 After arrive in London, she cut her hair down to a bob cut despite the society rules and started to wears more modern outfit.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 107, page 14 Personality Sieglinde exhibits a relatively direct and forthright personality; although she is prone to misunderstandings.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 26 She has not left the Witch Forest since her birth, which makes unfamiliar with the workings of the outside world. In consequence, she is extremely inquisitive about its affairs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 23 This curiosity eventually fuels her with the desire to experience the outside world, even if only for a mere minute.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 8 Her knowledge about men comprises only of what she has gathered from her books. Thus, she assumes that they are all driven by lust,Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, page 19 as she almost always mischievously assumes they are making allusive sexual remarks, and often expresses her willingness and interest to carry out such insinuations.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, page 21 Additionally, Sieglinde deeply worries for the safety of those she feels responsible for, and is devoted to protecting them at all costs.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, page 11 Sieglinde is very intelligent; she learned how to read when she was three years old.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, page 9 Furthermore, she is a voracious eater, and does not care much for etiquette when devouring large quantities of food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, page 25 Plot Green Witch Arc When her villagers make a ruckus upon the unwarranted arrivals of Ciel, Sebastian, Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, Snake, and Tanaka, Sieglinde comes forward to scold them, while carried by her manservant Wolfram. Her villagers apologize for letting the intruders in. When Sebastian questions her identity, Sieglinde affirms that she is, indeed, the lord of the Witch Forest.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 87, pages 17-19 When Wolfram behaves in a hostile way to the visitors, Sieglinde chastises him. She, then, lapses into thoughtful silence as she observes Ciel. Hilde wishes to dispose of Ciel and the rest, but Sieglinde tells Wolfram to let them stay over at the Green Manor for the night. Subsequently, they lead the visitors to it. While Wolfram carries her, Sieglinde asks Ciel for his name and age. Outside the manor, Finnian attempts to touch a flower, but Sieglinde warns him of its poison and detrimental effects.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 4-13 Inside, Wolfram carries Sieglinde upstairs to the dining room, followed by Ciel and Sebastian. Wolfram sets her down on her chair, and she orders him to prepare dinner and to show the servants to their rooms. She, then, tries to speak to Ciel, but Sebastian informs her that Ciel is not yet proficient in the German language. Thus, they all lapse into an awkward silence for an hour, until her stomach growls. Thereafter, Sebastian volunteers to go check up on Wolfram in the kitchen and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 14-18 Sieglinde, then, asks Ciel about Sebastian and his parents, and he answers as best as he can manage.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 18-19 Later, Sebastian and Wolfram serve dinner. Sieglinde is impressed with the splendid meal, and Wolfram admits that Sebastian has assisted him with the preparations. Sieglinde soon digs in, commenting on the quality of the food and displaying her ravenous appetite. Suddenly, Hilde disrupts them and announces that the werewolf which protects the Witch Forest has appeared.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 88, pages 24-26 Hearing this, Sieglinde and the others head over to the plaza of Wolfsschlucht. With Wolfram's aid, Sieglinde treats a female villager attacked by the werewolf; she is horrified, as the werewolf has established a dangerous precedent through this act (the werewolf has never sunk its teeth into her villagers before). Sieglinde admonishes the villagers, as they are supposed to carry their talisman with them at all times. A hag appears, claims that the werewolf is angry, and scolds Sieglinde for allowing outsiders in. She reminds Sieglinde that her ancestors suffered greatly because of outsiders, and then takes her leave.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 3-10 Back at the Green Manor, Sebastian catches Sieglinde eavesdropping on him and Ciel; Sieglinde has used witch balloons in order to walk on her own. Sieglinde misleads herself into thinking that they wish to have an intimate experience with her, and proceeds accordingly. She touches Ciel's crotch, much to his dismay. Then they get into a heated argument, but Sebastian pacifies them by offering them a nighttime snack. While eating, Sieglinde explains that from what her books tell her, men are always overflowing with lust, and hence, she has assumed that they were the same. Afterward, she informs them of the unjust witch hunts of centuries ago, and how the Green Witch, her ancestor, had sacrificed her legs and formed a contract with a werewolf to protect her companions; out of respect for the Green Witch, the lords succeeding her must bind their feet so they cannot walk. She further clarifies that the witch's blood must have thinned out too much, and thus, the werewolf is now attacking the villagers in direct defiance of the contract.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 13-22 Then, Sieglinde asks Ciel to tell her about the outside world. They shake hands, as a token of their friendship. She gives both Ciel and Sebastian amulets to protect them from the werewolf. Afterward, Ciel plays with her until she falls asleep; subsequently, Wolfram carries her to her bedroom.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 89, pages 23-28 Sieglinde was sleeping when Sebastian urgently wakes her up, begging for assistance. She, then, discovers that both Ciel and Sebastian have been affected with the curse. She orders Wolfram to prepare the large pot for the Purification Ceremony. She instructs Sebastian (who helps the debilitated Ciel) on what to do, while reciting the purification spell and brewing the purification herbs for medicine.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 5-11 Sometime later, Sebastian prepares a luxurious meal for Sieglinde as compensation. While eagerly eating the food, she attributes Ciel's blind eye to the miasma of the Witch Forest. She explains that the miasma is the "evil magic" the werewolves emit, and that the only thing that can purify the curse is a secret medicine created by herself, the Green Witch. When Wolfram aggressively confronts Sebastian, Sieglinde tells him to stop. Sebastian implores that Sieglinde cures Ciel, and promises to do anything she wishes. In turn, she declares that until Ciel's treatment is finished, Sebastian shall be her butler.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 90, pages 28-35 Wolfram protests to this, but Sieglinde asserts that it is her decision and that Wolfram can learn from the "more capable" Sebastian.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 4-5 When Sebastian, as her butler, wakes her up with morning tea, she is impressed and orders Wolfram to take note. Soon after, when Hilde attempts to dress her, Sieglinde demands for foreign clothes; she is even willing to don Ciel's clothes, but Sebastian then tailors her bed cover to make an outfit fitting to her tastes. At breakfast, Sebastian instructs her on table etiquette, and she is very pleased and eager to gain more knowledge. She asks to learn more things and promises that she will perform her duties as the Green Witch as well.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 11-18 Later, in her bedroom, Sieglinde requests for Sebastian to teach her the English language. She zealously reads about the English folk remedies.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 91, pages 21-22 Later, Sieglinde comes into Ciel's bedroom with Sebastian. She speaks in English, much to Finnian's surprise; she succinctly explains that she can do as such because she is a witch. She changes Ciel's bandages and notes that he is healing rather quickly. When she and Sebastian step outside the room afterward, she tells him that she believes he and Ciel are devil worshippers because of their seals. Sebastian informs her that Ciel was captured as a demon sacrifice, and that he met Ciel during the summoning ritual. Sieglinde states that she does not wish to hear further, convinced that it is a sad story, and promises to keep the entire affair a secret.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 10-16 Afterward, Sieglinde declares to the rest of the Phantomhive servants that Ciel is recovering well, and that his eyes are unhurt. Baldroy asserts that they should return to the Phantomhive manor as soon as Ciel can move around, and Sieglinde reluctantly agrees. She, then, assures Sebastian that she will be reading, so he may help Wolfram out with dinner.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 16-18 Subsequently, Sieglinde discovers that a werewolf has attacked Ciel and Finnian. She, then, orders Wolfram to prepare for the Green Witch's "service," and he guides her down a secret passageway. Sieglinde steps into the center of a ceremonial circle margined by werewolves; she casts a spell, urging the werewolves to calm their anger.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 92, pages 28-35 Afterward, at a Wolfsschlucht meeting, the villagers surround, demanding that she banishes the outsiders. She remains taciturn, until the hag harshly reminds her to make completing the Ultimate Magic her sole priority. Sieglinde dolefully announces that she will order them to leave the next day, much to the villagers' relief.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 93, pages 17-19 Later, Wolfram goes to inform Sieglinde, who is busy reading a book from the "outside world," about dinnertime. Sieglinde asks to see Ciel and the rest off the next day when they are to depart, but Wolfram refuses. She bursts into tears, saying that she wants to experience the outside world for once. Wolfram, nevertheless, disapproves, and when he turns away, she attempts to chase after him but collapses instead because of her bound feet. Wolfram embraces her while apologizing. Sieglinde tells him not to cry, and promises to complete the Ultimate Magic in order to protect all of them.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 94, pages 6-11 After that, Sieglinde ponders about completing the Ultimate Magic. She wishes that once the village is peaceful again, Ciel and Sebastian will visit again; this notion inspires her to vigorously prepare to execute the spell. Wolfram enters her bedroom and advises her to sleep, but Sieglinde declares that she is ready for her duty.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 5-7 In the basement of the Green Manor, Sieglinde carries out the Ultimate Magic, and loses consciousness shortly after. She wakes up in her bedroom and sees Wolfram, who thanks her for her hard work. He becomes sad upon perceiving her bound feet, and Sieglinde asks him if he remembers the day she was named the Green Witch; she had screamed while getting her feet bound by Wolfram. Wolfram says he can never forget, and she tells him to not make "such a gloomy face," as she is proud of her bound feet, which proves that she is the descendent of the Great Green Witch. She states that she is glad she managed to fulfill one of her responsibilities as the Green Witch that day, and asks if Wolfram thinks her mother, the previous Green Witch, whose face she no longer remembers, would be happy as well, and he assures her that that is the case. Sieglinde, then, enthusiastically suggests that they go outside to learn more things, since she has completed the Ultimate Magic. Wolfram sternly tells her she cannot, since they are not allowed to leave the wolves' valley by law. He urges her to rest and leaves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 9-18 Later, Sieglinde is woken up by the sound of knocking on her window. She looks out the window, and finds Ciel and Sebastian, to her astonishment. Ciel reminds her that she should not be surprised by the fact that they managed to get up there, since she is a witch "that flies through the air on a broom." She learns that he has returned to normal, and when Ciel proclaims that he wants to express his gratitude, she mischievously assumes he is making a sexual innuendo. Sebastian declares that they have prepared the thing she yearns for the most: the outside world. When she hesitates because she is the Green Witch and must abide by the customs of the village and remain there, Ciel apologizes for proposing to take her outside and tells her they will be gone by morning "just like a dream." He thanks her and bids her goodbye.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 18-23 Overwhelmed with emotion, Sieglinde holds onto his caped overcoat and announces in tears that she will go with them. Sebastian changes her outfit, and then, both he and Ciel take her hands, to escort her to "an unknown world."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 96, pages 23-25 Ciel and Sebastian take a perplexed Sieglinde to the basement of the Green Manor, and when she voices her puzzlement, they assure her that they are, indeed, guiding her to the "outside world."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, page 3 At the magic circle, Sieglinde explains that werewolves are clad in miasma, which is an evil magic that harms humans, and that it is her duty to create a source of miasma to appease the werewolves.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 5-9 Sebastian comments that that is the history Sieglinde was taught, and moves the altar in the center of the circle to unveil a hidden lever. When the lever is pulled, a secret passageway behind a wall is revealed, much to Sieglinde's surprise. Sebastian calls it the entrance to the real "outside world," and she firmly declares that she will not turn back. They enter the chamber, and use an elevator to descend to floor B4. They soon discover a room filled with radars, gadgets, and monitors that showcase the map of Wolfsschlucht and track the current positions of the villagers via the amulets that act as transmitters sending a certain signal. Sieglinde exclaims in disbelief, but is silenced by Sebastian. They maneuver to another door, which leads to a large and elaborate factory that specializes in the manufacture of chemicals.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 9-18 Subsequently, they hear noise and find the hag holding an assembly with werewolves. The hag proclaims that Sieglinde has finally done her job, and says that the miasma, which is condensed in a tiny bottle, is going to change history.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 18-19 Sieglinde impulsively demands an explanation. The werewolves rush to her out of concern. Sebastian slices a werewolf costume, exposing a man inside it in the process, which astounds Sieglinde. Ciel says that the "werewolves" were simply men in costumes, and the miasma is a chemical weapon constructed in the factory—it is fundamentally poisonous gas. Sieglinde learns that the werewolves and the curse were all lies told to deceive her, and she is consumed by shock. The hag admits that what Sieglinde performed was not magic; she maintains that, on the contrary, Sieglinde made "the most powerful poisonous gas in history," and decides to name the said gas "Sulin."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 97, pages 20-25 Sieglinde bursts into tears upon realizing that she has created a weapon for mass destruction. The hag says that she should not be sad about changing history, and reveals that Sieglinde is her daughter; she proceeds to disclose the entire truth and explains that because the exceptional Sieglinde alone can understand the synthesis of mustard gas, they built a fake world around her by means of the village and cut her connection with the outside world so she would not be tainted by it, as part of the Green Witch Education Project set up by the government.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 3-11 Sieglinde screams, and Wolfram dashes to her, but she yells at him for deceiving her. While Sebastian deals with the remaining "werewolves," Ciel takes Sieglinde with him, and they escape using the elevator.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 12-16 Outside, Ciel threatens Sieglinde with a gun to choose between staying at the village or leaving.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 98, pages 21-23 A greatly disheartened Sieglinde says she wishes to vanish, but Ciel convinces her that she is capable of creating a magical, ultimate medicine to save lives. Willing to accept the challenge, she decides to venture into the outside world with him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 3-8 Soon after, the Phantomhive servants find Sieglinde and Ciel, with the latter of which telling them all to split into two groups and escape.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 99, pages 23-24 Finnian carries Sieglinde and Tanaka, while running through the Witch Forest at superhuman speed.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, page 17 He leaps off a cliff and lands in the river below; Sieglinde is shocked when Finnian suddenly exclaims that his legs hurt.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 24-27 Both Sieglinde and Finnian are horrified when Grethe Hilbert appears and shoots at Finnian; Tanaka, however, slices the bullet and urges Finnian to run ahead with Sieglinde.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 100, pages 30-33 Sometime later, Finnian carries Sieglinde to a military railway in the eastern side of the Witch Forest. While Sieglinde sits with Tanaka, Finnian opens the gate, Diedrich and Baldroy put coal in the furnace, and Mey-Rin and Snake check the oil. Soon after, the train begins to move.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 17-21 However, Wolfram arrives, much to Sieglinde's shock, and appears to aim at her with his gun, but he is actually targeting Grethe, who he successfully shoots and kills. Wolfram runs after Sieglinde and the train; he apologizes for lying to her, and assures her that she does not have to forgive them. Wolfram is, then, shot by Hilde, who Sebastian kills shortly after. Wolfram tells Sieglinde that she is not a witch—she is merely a normal girl. Sieglinde tearfully calls out for him.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 103, pages 22-35 After he is rescued aboard the train, Sieglinde weakly begs him to survive as preparations are made to tend to his injuries, but is reprimanded by Ciel, who asserts that she should act upon her duty as the Green Witch to protect her villagers. With firm resolve, Sieglinde performs a surgery on Wolfram, and it is a success. She weeps out of relief upon realizing that he will be fine.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 104, pages 11-15 Eventually, the group reach Weizsäcker, one of the castles owned by Diedrich's family.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 105, page 13 At dinner, Sieglinde eagerly devours the food.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 106, page 4 Later, she, Ciel, and Sebastian visit a bedridden Wolfram.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 106, page 5 Wolfram begins to apologize to Sieglinde, but she stops him, saying that though she is angry with Wolfram for deceiving her, she also betrayed him since she was going to abandon him and depart from the Witch Forest. She assures him that she has forgiven him and that he can continue being her butler. Wolfram hugs her and agrees to venture into the outside world alongside her.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 106, pages 7-12 Trivia * The name "Sieglinde" is derived from the Germanic elements Sieg meaning "victory" and linde meaning "gentle, soft." * With her appearance on the cover of Volume 19, Sieglinde is currently one of the only two female characters (the other being Elizabeth Midford) to be on a volume cover. * The gas Sieglinde produced may parallel, if not actually be, the real-life neurotoxic Sarin gas.Wikipedia:Sarin References Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Green Witch Arc